


Ideas and Where to Find Them

by vmxShade



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, Help, Suggestions welcome, please, possibly one shots, short works, suggestions encouraged, throw away - Freeform, will add fandoms as this potentially progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmxShade/pseuds/vmxShade
Summary: A throw away work to post drabbles, one shots, and all other ideas that may never make the cut for anything else.





	Ideas and Where to Find Them

**Author's Note:**

> So, as all story creators may agree, there are many, many ideas that capture our minds. Sometimes it's only an emotion, a word, a scent, a picture, a concept... but there's a whole story there, even if it only requires one or two phrases to tell the whole thing.
> 
> I have these files which I named "ideas and where to find them," "ideas," "IDEknowDUDE," and others with a variation of "drabble" or "wut." I thought I'd just share some of the snippets from those just to get them out and, who knows, maybe someone might want a bit more expansion on some of these.

“I was raised by my mother and the android she and my father built before his passing.”

A compilation of silly shorts about the strange dynamics of life with an android nanny.

* * *

A magical place. A magical time. A magician at the wrong place and time.

* * *

One fish, two fish. Holy --- you're part fish. // A Mermaid tale

* * *

_“I'd cross the Universe for you. I'd sail the seas of time. I'd punch a dragon for you.”_

One man's recollections of his first love. (Spoiler alert: he's rejected.)

* * *

In my universe, we hate each other. In another, we never meet.

In this one, we're engaged, and I can't figure out why.

-The story of one woman's journey through alternate realities.

* * *

They've crossed paths so many times, and yet never met. Two strangers whose fates were so intertwined, they could never escape each other.

And yet, they would die together without ever learning the others' name.

(Or how the god of love gets so frustrated with this particular pair of soul mates he just kills them.)

* * *

Monsters, ghosts, ghouls, and common tropes that come with them.

* * *

_'I just wanted the panini. I didn't ask to witness a murder!'_

A thrilling crime novel about an elusive serial killer, a detective who's obsession has forced him into solitude, and a woman who just wanted some lunch.

* * *

In a future where the stars are destinations, time travel is but a highly guarded secret, and aliens not so much an alien concept, inter-dimensional heists aren't that hard to believe.

* * *

Speaking of heists, get a team, fight a few bad guys, betray everyone, take the prize for yourself.

Isn't that always the plan?

Or how a man gets drafted into a ragtag team of thieves, goes through the motions, but somewhere along the way he finds that the only thing that gets stolen is his heart.

Literally.

Someone replaced his heart with a synthetic one and he's trying to figure out where his real one is and why it was taken in the first place.

(He also falls in love with the leader of the operations, who turns out to know more than he is letting on, and seems to betray everyone, but it was for their own good, so he wasn't really stabbing anyone in the back, except for their IT specialist, who survived the stabbing, but is pissed off at being put in the hospital, although they sort of understand why it happened, their prickly nature makes it hard to believe that this is going to be forgotten anytime soon, or that they are going to be able to sit up comfortably, because stitches itch and the main character catches the IT specialist trying to scratch it on the back of his chair, and has to get scolded to not do that lest he tears open the stitches, sort of like how when the leader comes back into the picture and the main character has to fight them to keep up the act that the leader really betrayed them, it opens up the metaphorical wounds of the leaders initial betrayal, that wasn't really a betrayal, but still sort of was because he didn't confide in anyone about it, not even the main who thought that they were really close.)

It ends well, however the case.

* * *

A lack of confidence, a gentle push, and suddenly everything you thought you knew about the world is a lie.

* * *

_Artificial Sleep_ and the synthetic world we live in.

* * *

Ex-hitman turned bodyguard ends up with what appeared to be just another business scion as the client, but they turn out to be involved in something much darker...

(Like pirating music, or something.)

* * *

A story of mental illness and how it affects everyday living and close social interactions.

“How are you today?”

_Not fine. Not fine. I want to die. **They don't want to hear what you're really feeling. Nobody cares.**_

“I'm good – How are you?”

* * *

_'To Me From Me'_

A letter to my past self.

* * *

A tale of how children change the way you think.

Growing up is about learning how to laugh in the face of despair.

* * *

Poetics from the voice inside your head.

( _And the counter-arguments to go along with them_ )

"What the fuck."

 _"What the **fuck,** " _Quoth the voices.

* * *

How to tell time based solely on an internal metronome. (And other musical things.)

* * *

Self-portrait with words.

* * *

_The Universe Inside Your Coffee Mug._ Sequel to the future work _Stars, Satellites, and Tea_.

* * *

Upon your shoulders the world sits. _Part III._

* * *

_Get up. Dance. And Remember to Sweep._ Anthologies by the mafia's greatest cleaner.

* * *

And more to come as I rediscover all these obscure files on my system...


End file.
